Strength Isn't Everything
by Ninja Misao
Summary: Before Percy Annabeth the daughter of Athena struggles to find herself. This is the story of how one talk with a certain mentor changed all that.


Strength Isn't Everything

* * *

The sun shined high within the blue sky as a few clouds sailed across the sky like boats would on an ocean. The grounds were quiet at Camp Half Blood for even the animals were not awake but someone was.

Her name was Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena. She needed to be stronger in every aspect of the word. From counting out a thousand slashes on a hay stuff dummy to shooting arrows with a bow she was determined to be the best no matter what. For she believed that was the only way for her to be accepted by the camp.

Annabeth's skin harden with every nasty comment it fact it only made her push herself even harder. That along with many others laughing at her fueled her training.

Even as the sun remained high in the sky with no breeze to cool her off Annabeth continued on. Ignoring the pleas of Grover and Luke she kept going and going. Running through the camp counting her laps she could feel her feet and legs getting heavy soon it moved up to her arms as well. Finally the world no longer held still it spinned rapidly bringing the young demi god to her knees. She managed to reach out to the sky before darkness finally over came her.

A groan escaped Annabeth's lips as her eyes finally came back into focus. But instead of looking up at the blue sky it was now that of an orange tent ceiling. The aroma of rubbing alcohol and peroxide whiff passed her nose which meant one thing she was in the infirmary. Clenching her fists Annabeth tried to sit up but winced when her body refused to listen.

"Your body is weak it needs to rest." A familiar voice informed her.

Turning her head Annabeth sighed for standing with his arms crossed by her bed was Chiron. The raven haired centaur stared back at her she knew he was upset with her but his face held such a neutral tone Annabeth couldn't be sure.

"I know I over did it but I had to." Annabeth said.

"Why?" Chiron asked.

"To get stronger so I can finally be accepted here." Annabeth replied.

"Hm… well I can say you don't get there from working your self to exhaustion. Strength isn't everything but balance...now that is the key." Chiron said.

Annabeth tilted her head in confusion which prompted Chiron to go on.

"You see strength is only one of the core concepts of training. Since you seem to have worn out your body why not work on strengthening your mind, and I guaranteed your acceptance will surely follow." Chiron said.

Before another word could be said Chiron set a stack of books down on the table beside her bed and then placed one book right in Annabeth's hands. The title read the science of Herbalism, upon first glance Annabeth wasn't interested, but as she read a bit of it she became engrossed. Smiling Chiron took his leave letting the young demi god enjoy her new hobby.

Page by page Annabeth read them closely with extreme fascination and wonder. She also made sure to remember what she read for Chiron would often stop by to give her small quiz's.

Weeks flew by with Annabeth training her mind her body got the rest it needed. While the first few days back on her feet were rough she was back to holding a sword in no time. When it was time to spar Annabeth smiled for she was the one who remained on her feet while the sons of Ares were on the ground withering in pain. She no longer relied solely on strength alone she also uses her mind as well

Cheers rang throughout the camp once the word got out that the sons of Ares had been defeated. While many others rose to challenge Annabeth she always found a way to come out on top. She was finally balanced both physically and mentally and like Chiron said everyone came to accepted her one way or another.

Heading to the campfire to join the rest of the demi kids Annabeth noticed Chiron she smiled and walked over to him. He looked down at his happy student who gave him a big hug.

"Thank you" Annabeth said.

"Your welcome." Chiron replied.

Annabeth's smile continued to spread across her lips as she finally joined everyone by the fire. She was happy she no longer had to prove anything and for once she could finally call this place home.


End file.
